


words in a daze

by blooming_Ednae



Series: OkaKuri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Okakuri Week 2019, okakuriweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: The smile didn’t go unnoticed by Okabe, however, who eyed her curiously. “Should I ask what’s going on in your measly Assistant mind?”“It’s nothing. I say weird things when I’m sick so I’d rather not.”Okabe hummed in disagreement, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t bode well for a scientist like me, who’s now curious.”Alternatively, the sick fic that was eventually to come.





	words in a daze

**Author's Note:**

> For Okakuri Week Day 2: Warmth. Taking place probably two years into their relationship or so. Enjoy. ~

_ 37.7 C. _

Kurisu sighed as she lay back down against the hotel covers, placing the thermometer reader back on the small table next to her. She knew she was feeling somewhat lightheaded yesterday, but she didn’t think she’d be getting sick in the middle of summer, out of all times.

The sound of her phone vibrating incessantly caused her to glance at her phone for a moment, before shutting her eyes again. She could only imagine who it would be, and thinking of his loud voice caused her to inwardly grimace as she lazily layed her arm across her forehead. 

The sound of her hotel doorbell caused her to open her eyes suddenly, wondering who it could be. She couldn’t recall asking for room service and she could’ve sworn she placed the “Do Not Disturb” sign outside her door knob. Groaning, she groggily rolled out of bed, not caring about her current pajama clothing (baggy shirt and shorts) as she crossed the room towards the door to open it for her guest.

The last thing she remembered was a blur of white, along with her name being called out multiple times as she vaguely remembered the sensation of falling forward.

\--------

“...mm?”

Kurisu opened her eyes groggily, realizing she was back in her bed with the covers up, and a cold compress against her forehead. Puzzled, she touched the compress gently before regaining a sense of her surroundings.

A sound of a throat clearing made her hyper aware that she wasn’t alone, and she immediately looked to her right, only to see  _ him _ right next to her bed, already settled into one of the hotel chairs he had pulled up next to her and eyeing her curiously.

“Finally awake, hm?”

She blinked a few times before shaking her head. 

“...what happened? How did you even get in here?”

The sound of Okabe scoffing did not give any relief as she glanced at him wearily, and he cleared his throat in apology as he explained.

“You seemingly don’t remember your own actions, Assistant, so allow me to update you,” he crossed his arms in feigned annoyance. “We, the lab, have been messaging you non stop the whole morning in order to commence our ultimate operation for celebrating your glorious return to Japan-”

Kurisu groaned, waving him off. “Specifics, please. I’m too tired to deal with you today.”

The annoyance in Kurisu’s voice clearly affected Okabe as he grimaced, and he coughed as he summarized at a faster pace. 

“So naturally, we were worried, and I pulled the shortest straw in order to come and retrieve you,” he summarized quicker. 

Kurisu quirked an eyebrow as she eyed the convenience store bag which already had soup, a few sandwiches, a box of medicine, and juices (not to mention the cold compress also already on her forehead).

He was clearly lying, she knew, but she let it slide. Of course, not until she pointed it out.

“And let me guess,” she drawled, “your cosmic, mad scientist brain already predicted I was sick, am I right?”

She noticed how Okabe stuttered and stumbled on his next few words as he agreed with her. For a moment, Kurisu was glad she was sick so he wouldn’t have to see the appreciative blush that already crossed her cheeks. She hadn’t been feeling well when she left the lab yesterday, and he somehow picked up on something so menial such as that. 

Okabe noticed how she eyed the bag and he opened it slowly. “I-in any case, you need to eat something to get your strength back.”

Kurisu, too tired to even argue back, agreed silently, as she pulled herself up slowly into a seated position in bed. She blinked a few times before realizing what she was wearing, and immediately pulled up the covers to her chest, even more red than before.

“W-wait, you didn’t-!”

Okabe immediately waved his arms erratically and blushed furiously, shaking his head as he did so. “I didn’t do anything, I swear! I only carried you back to your bed!”

Kurisu flushed even more; not only was she wearing  _ extremely _ short shorts, but since it was her pajamas, she also wasn’t wearing a  _ bra _ underneath her clothing.

She grabbed the pillow next to her as she hurled it at Okabe, who merely shielded himself from it as it hit him.

“Pervert!”

“Argh! Would you rather have dragged you on the ground then, Assistant?!” Another pillow, this time directed towards his head with perfect aim. For someone who was sporting a fever, she had tremendous strength.

“I swear,” he said between breaths of air, “I didn’t  _ do _ or  _ see _ anything! Who’d want to see your skinny persons anyway?!”

She caught her breath, and without thinking, she impulsively yelled, “You would!”

It was meant to be a joke, but with the status of their current relationship, they both flushed intensely, as Kurisu pulled back her covers in embarrassment.

“I’m not the pervert, if you’re the one that thought of that,” Okabe followed up quietly, a flush still on his cheeks. Kurisu gritted her teeth in frustration, scratching one side of her head as she sighed. 

“Argh, where’s the soup?! I just need...to get better so I can stop saying weird things.”

Okabe scoffed as he grabbed the soup and handed it to her gently, slowly taking their previous conversation out of his mind. “Weird things? Like when you’re drunk?”

She took the soup and sipped it slowly and she shook her head, suddenly too tired to even banter back with him. She quickly glanced at the time, reading  _ 13:30 _ , not realizing how late in the day it already was. 

“It’s already-”

“-the afternoon?” Okabe finished. “If you’re wondering, I came here around 11:30 so it’s...fine.”

His uncharacteristic way of him finishing his thought caused her to glance at him peculiarly. She brushed it off as she finished the rest of the soup in silence, nodding in appreciation as he offered to take the trash away.

“...thank you,” she mumbled quietly, as he came back with a glass of water. Eyeing it with question, he pulled out the medicine box and handed it to her, understanding the implications as she nodded. 

He didn’t say much, she realized, but these were the small instances that she knew for a fact that Okabe cared more than he showed on the outside.

The thought alone made her feel warm on the inside, as she smiled to herself.

The smile didn’t go unnoticed by Okabe, however, who eyed her curiously. “Should I ask what’s going on in your measly Assistant mind?”

Kurisu shot him a glare as he flinched, and she shook her head.

“It’s nothing. I say weird things when I’m sick so I’d rather not.”

Okabe hummed in disagreement, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t bode well for a scientist like me, who’s now curious.”

She rolled her eyes in response, taking the medicine and drinking the water completely before responding. “You wouldn’t be interested, since I’m  _ just _ an assistant.”

“I’m no mad scientist without my assistant’s input,” he responded; Kurisu couldn’t tell if he implied more than he let on with that sentence, and she concluded that he did, with the way he was flushed. She laughed a bit to herself, letting herself speak her mind, even in her vulnerable state. 

“I was just thinking that you’re a lot more...caring than you think you are.”

“I mean,” she continued, noticing a somewhat offended expression flashing across his face, “there are small moments when I can see ‘you’ instead of ‘Kyouma’ and you don’t know how much I appreciate the things you do, even if you try to hide them from me.”

“I know it’s...weird having this long distance thing,” she added. “But I guess I’m just thankful that you’re here right now, even though I’m sick and not...really with it.”

She flushed in embarrassment. “Forget what I said, please. I don’t know what I’m saying right now. I’ll probably forget it anyway.”

Okabe said nothing as he processed her words, merely leaning forward to place the back side of his hand across her forehead, nodding as he did so.

“...you should go back to sleep. You’re still pretty warm.”

She looked at him in question, and he shook his head as he pulled out his laptop in response.    
  


“...I’m not going anywhere, and you can’t make me, so I’m staying until you’re feeling at least well enough to stand on your own, alright?”

Kurisu wasn’t used to a straight-forward, blunt Okabe such as this right now, but she felt fatigue take over her as she leaned back into the covers, settling in. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she let sleep take over her.

Within a few seconds, she felt herself slipping into an imminent deep sleep, not before feeling a light kiss on the top of her head as he murmured, “rest well”.

She smiled to herself.

\--------

As soon as his lips left the top of her forehead, he frowned at the thoughts which bombarded his mind. 

_ She’s warm...and not… _

He didn’t dare finish the rest of his sentence with flashbacks of other worldlines flashing instantly in his head; he shook it off, as he reset his mind towards his now open laptop screen before him, trying to work on a bit of research since he now had the time to do so. His eyes kept wandering towards Kurisu’s sleeping figure, however, as the words she had stated earlier replayed in his mind. 

It was as if she were trying to thank him...and also compliment him at the same time. Not her strongest attributes, but if there was an effort to anything, he’d call it that in the way she expressed herself.

Okabe smiled to himself, and before he returned to his laptop, he held her hand for a moment, taking in the instance that he had with her, in the small hotel space, letting time pass by as they shared a joined togetherness.

There was something to be appreciated of an increase in temperature; warmth had never made them both feel so alive.

He silently hoped she wouldn’t forget their conversation when she woke up again.


End file.
